toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cog Fighters Guild
Cog Fighters Guild History The Cog Fighters Guild (CFG for short) was created in 2009 in Toon Town Online before closure. This guilds purpose was to train, create events, work together to defeat cogs, and gain rank within the guild. Councilor Ryan or guild-master Ryan was the founder of the CFG. Which first started out as a simple squad turned into an army. When toon town online closed Ryan left toon town as other toons have. Afterward multiple remnants of the cfg went on toon town rewritten and revived this guild. With a new ranking system and a new flag this guild slowly grew untill 2017. Later, the following remnants left leaderless called upon the second-in-command a guild doyen to lead the guild. This man was known as the " Cog Dominator " and was perfect for the job, however he denied it completely. He stuck to the rules and stayed as a Second In-Command. Later in the end of 2017, the guild remnants were left to the last 5 people and had a councilor appointed. The last 5 split up and allowed the guild-master to take over the idea as the last one. The guild-master recruited 5-9 people within a week and started the guild back up to this day. The Cog Fighters Guild leader is unknown currently. Appearance and description is known however, name is not mentioned, nor known or ever heard. Some assume the troops get orders from the men above them and the second-in-command or doyen only speaks to the leader. System Ranking Info The ranking system in the guild isn't about fighting cogs its about helping the guild or participating , and its members or participating in events. Ranks are appointed and earned not automatically given. The first rank is " Toon Recruit " known as the associate rank and not completely in the team. The rank after " Toon Recruit " is " Guild Initiate " given to the commonly recruits of the team. If you are recognized as a person of great importance, you will achieve the rank of Guild Luminary which is the " VIP " rank and the highest rank a citizen can earn. The guild representatives deal with other affiliations, alliances, and enemies of the guild. They typically choose how to deal with them and what way. They can have a peace treaty negotiated and any details. Above the guild representatives, and the luminaries is the Guild Moderator or known as the doyen. The Guild Moderator's job is to kick/ban anyone who breaks the rules of the guild. They are the second in command and are the councilor's right-hand-man. There are various and a huge amount of ranks in the guild which is why only few and the important ones are listed here. The highest appointed ranks in the guild, that aren't average and listed from the least important to the most are the luminaries, the representatives, the doyen or moderators, and the councilors the leaders of the guild. The two first ranks that were listed as recruit or initiate are the most known ranks that are commonly achieved and appointed. If you don't want to join the guild officially, you can always support or provide assistance during their cog battles without even knowing; and you will be seen as a guild volunteer by guild members. This does not mean you would have to help the guild again, it means that you have taken it upon yourself to assist the cog fighter's guild. The role "guild volunteer" has volunteer towards the end due to toons volunteering to assist or join in cog battles to help the guild. Guild Cog Crushers are toons who do not care for rank, or exp within the team and specifically request that they gain none. Guild Cog Crusher's aren't restricted from events, or anything they just don't gain exp within the guild. This role was created for a choice for the toon whether they would like to rank up or not. If you have the role guild cog crusher currently or are getting it be warned that once you receive this title you will not be able to earn other guild ranks ever. Guild Rank Explained Guild ranks are the well most important thing in the guild. Here are a list of the guild ranks from 2009 and some a bit edited. Listed from Highest rank to least. NOTE : The following ranks have been cut out of this copy : Any ranks that are unobtainable and only given to bots, and ranks that are for squads or the bonus ranks of the server. There are multiple sections for every 5-7 ranks. Each section has a distinct name and there are multiple sections for the ranks. There are 7 total sections in the ranks. Each section consists of at least 6 ranks or more. The 7 sections are from highest section to least : Staff Section, Master Rank Section, Expert Rank Section, Champion Rank Section, Toon Army Rank Section, and Beginner Rank Section. Guild Staff Section (!) (Limited Roles That May Not Be Obtainable) -Guild-Master -Guild Doyen -Guild Council -Guild Representative -Guild Moderator -Guild Luminary (VIP Rank Not An Actual Staff Member) Guild Master Rank Section (Obtainable Roles) -Guild Cog Fighter Veteran -Guild Cog Fighter -Guild Enforcer -Cog Executioner -Guild General -Toon General -Guild Ranger Veteran Guild Expert Rank Section (Obtainable Roles) -Guild Ranger -Toon Field Marshall -Toon Commander -Toon Colonel -Toon Lt. Colonel -Toon Major Champion Rank Section -Guild Guardian -Guild Hero -Guild Defender -Guild Protector -Guild Paladin -Guild Knight -Guild Warrior Toon Army Rank Section -Toon Captain -Toon Lieutenant -Toon Sergeant -Toon Military Officer -Toon Officer Beginner Rank Section -Guild Trooper -Toon Cog Fighter -Toon Soldier -Toon Corporal -Toon Private -Guild Initiate -Toon Recruit Extra Guild Volunteer - A person who assisted the guild before, however isn't an official guild member. This role is earned by helping a guild member in a cog battle. Guild Cog Crusher - An official member of the guild who chooses to not gain any exp or rank towards the team as it is not wanted by this member. In order to be known as this you must request from a staff member of the guild to be a guild cog crusher. Guild Customization Customization, like events is a big thing within a guild that you can be apart of. What uniform you wear in the guild or what type of shirt you want to where is mainly your choice. Certain divisions in the guild are built for certain toons of certain gags. The Toon-up-less division is meant for the heavy gag attackers that put up full force to attack cogs on sight. However joining this divison is only join able within the guild for the toon-up-less toons. There are 5 divisions Toon-up-less (Heavy Gag Attacker), Dropless (Standard Gag Attacker), Trapless (Standard Gag Attacker), Soundless (Light Gag Attacker), and Lureless (Medic Heavy Gag Attacker). These divisions are not squads they categorize what gags you have and don't have with a role, allowing people to know what gags you do and do not have within the guild. It helps to let fellow guild members know when you are with them in a boss battle or cog fight. Trapless and Dropless are mainly called standard gag attackers because they both consist of balanced light and heavy gags which is mainly what a standard and common gag attacker has. Soundless is called light gag attacker because sound is a heavy gag that does tons of damage and is called a heavy gag because it is loud and doesn't work with lure. The light gag attacker division is for the gag attackers who prefer to go in silent but deadly and play it safe. The Medic Heavy Gag Attacker is for the non toon-up-less toons who typically do not have lure, but, have toon up. Typically when medic heavy gag attackers are flying solo they go in and out with a bang, and are not silent at all, which is why they need toon up; to heal any fellow toons that are hurt. By doing this the medic heavy gag attackers are mainly balanced because toon up replaces lure. It is advised to have someone with lure when going into a cog fight with a medic heavy gag attacker. The heavy gag attacker division is for the full force gag attackers who may go in silent but, come out with a bang. Heavy gag attackers are mainly useful however it is also advised to bring a standard gag attacker or someone with plenty of toon up with them. If you have a toon that is already maxed and reached the end of toon town then picking one of these divisions is simple and easy, pick one for the toon you mostly use. If you are trapless go with the trapless divison etc. However, if you already chose gags and aren't maxed it is still easy pick the one you went with on the toon you mainly use. If you are new to toon town and haven't picked any gags yet and only have squirt and throw; or you didn't get to the Brrgh then pick the division of the gag you won't be getting like lureless if you are going to be lureless. If you are doing squad runs and don't know which squad to choose within the guild you can be placed into a squad if you want to participate. When the squad run is over you aren't in that particular squad run, squad until the next squad run and it is your choice to join a specific squad during each season of a squad run. You cannot switch the squad you are in during a season squad run, however you can switch squads for the next squad run. There are two types of squads, Squad Run Squads (Which are used for Squad Run Events Competing against other squads), and cog fighting squads (Which are used for boss battles, cog fights, and for a particular cog faction). Cog fighting squads consist of 4 Sell Bot Cog Crushers, Law Bot Cog Crushers, Cash Bot Cog Crushers, and Boss Bot Cog Crushers. Each of these 4 squads consist of multiple members that target one of the specific cog factions for boss battles against that particular cog boss, cog buildings, or cog factories. For example if I needed 200 sell bots destroyed and no one wanted to help me, I can go to the guild get the role Sell Bot Cog Crushers, which will unlock a particular chat for only the sell bot cog crushers and join that squad with other members that are willing to cooperate with me to fight these particular cogs in groups. These 4 cog fighting squads were developed for people who need to defeat or want to fight a particular cog or particular cog boss. Mainly, you do not need to be in the cog fighting squads for a cog fighting event all may participate in a cog fighting event; if its a squad run event you might have to be in a squad run squad in order to participate in those events. The squad run squads consist of Squad Squirt, Squad Drop, Squad Trap, Squad Lure, Squad Throw, Squad Toon Up, and Squad Sound. Do not let the names fool you, you don't have to have that gag to be in that squad, those are just names. These squads sometimes some of them participate in squad runs, whoever can kill the most cogs, and certain events like whoever can defeat the most bosses or a particular cog, cog boss, or cog factory. Many people participating within these squads may have to be put into a different squad in order for it to be fair and have an equal amount of participants in each squad. Otherwise the other squad would have an upper hand with more people in the squad. Sometimes only two squads are chosen to participate and you may be moved into one of the squads if you wish to participate. It is a rare occasion to see all squads for one event, that would mean that lots of participants have joined the event, so much that we would need all squads in order to fit everyone in. If an odd number of participants wish to be in squad runs and participate whichever squad has lost the last season will get an advantage towards the other squads. However, if lots of squads have lost last season of the squad runs then one extra person the person who makes it an odd number will have to go to the squad with the least season wins; in order to be fair. Guild Rules 1. No Greening, causing guild members to die on purpose is a mean way to get expelled from the guild. 2. Do not disrespect any member in the guild, take it to another chat away from the guild to avoid being expelled. 3. Any inappropriate content in the guild is forbidden. 4. Racism, Hate Speeches, and spam is forbidden and extremely prohibited. 5. Advertising your team or new discord in the guild is not allowed, you can take it somewhere else. 6. You may break TTR's rules at your own cost, do not involve the guild while breaking rules in Toon Town. 7. Bashing any affiliations with the guild is prohibited. 8. Any form of harassment is prohibited. 9. Trolling, and hacking is not allowed in the guild at all. 10. Never give out the guild's meeting location to anyone, unless they are joining the guild. 11. Impersonating guild members, stealing, or framing is highly prohibited. 12. Instigating a fight or manipulating guild members is prohibited. Notable Famous Members -Councilor Ryan, Founder 2009-2013 (Toon Town Online Era) -Councilor Jack, Second Councilor 2014-2017 (Toon Town Rewritten Era) -Second In Command Cog Dominator, 2017 Jan. - 2017 Sept. (Toon Town Rewritten Era) -Councilor (Name Not Mentioned) Third Councilor 2018- (Unknown Yet) (Toon Town Rewritten Era) -Cog Fighter Veteran Blue Blade, Luminary, 2017-2018. (Toon Town Online Era - Toon Town Rewritten Era) -General Midnight, 2017-2018. (Toon Town Rewritten Era) -Cog Fighter Kevin, 2009-2013. (Toon Town Online Era) -Defender Green Duck, 2017 - 2018 (Toon Town Rewritten Era) -Cog Fighter Veteran Red Ice, 2009-2018. (Toon Town Online Era - Toon Town Rewritten Era) -Cog Fighter Veteran Arold, Luminary, 2009-2013. (Toon Town Online Era) -Guild Initiate Ronald, 2012-2016. (Toon Town Rewritten Era) -Toon Recruit Boje, 2015-2018, (Toon Town Rewritten Era) -Cog Fighter Veteran Blue Flame, Luminary, 2016-2017. (Toon Town Rewritten Era) -Guild Ranger Vignar, 2009-?. (Toon Town Online Era) -Guild Veteran Ranger Ryia, First Veteran Ranger, 2009-2016. (Toon Town Online Era - Toon Town Rewritten Era) -Guild Enforcer Fredrick, 2012-2016. (Toon Town Online - Toon Town Rewritten Era) -Toon Recruit Poppy, 2015-2017. (Toon Town Rewritten Era) -Toon Lt. Colonel Floppy 2009 - 2013. (Toon Town Online Era) NOTE: These are not all of the various members within the Cog Fighters Guild, these are certain members that have become famous within the guild for their outstanding never done before accomplishments within the guild. Extra Activities There are multiple activities within this faction such as ceremonies, racing events, sometimes golfing events, cog fighting competitions, parties, gifting, and sometimes squad activities for a particular group within the guild. Ceremonies happen when a certain member of the guild has accomplished something never done before, or they reached the max rank within the guild. Ceremonies usually have 4-5 toons and the toon that is getting an award. Medals or medallions are also given within the guild during ceremonies. Parties are usually hosted within the guild during celebration times, like the guild's birthday (which is may 5th 2009), or holidays. The parties are listed and an announcement is made to alert all guild members of a particular party time, end time, and how big the party is. Usually there are three party categories, the average (which consists of a couple things not too big), the minor party (which consists of few things not much), and the celebration parties (which consist of a full party full of everything and the host went all out). Cog competitions usually have 3 winners or only one, where the combatants fight off as many cogs as they can or a particular type of cog, factory, building, or boss fight, whoever sends in the most pictures of completing them wins and gets a reward. Usually rewards can consist of a gift in the catalog (sometimes a gift of your choice), a badge, or a promotion. Gifting activities are usually during Christmas or Hanukkah where a toon just feels kind enough to give back. Certain events can also happen like squad activities where a group of people work within a squad competing against other squads. The squad winner usually gets it recorded down in history for certain squad runs. Certain events may also happen like a promotion for gifting one toon today, or catching a certain fish you may earn a certain badge, usually random challenges may happen but, this has been implemented into the guild and removed multiple times. Some events only happen once a year while others occur over and over again with a different purpose or a particular reason. The extra activities are hosted by the Councilors and Moderators to debate over, with the councilors able to deny a certain event with a reason and moderators able to give an idea to the event, however it must be debated with the councilors. There are also seasons to certain squad runs sometimes, each season has a winner of a particular squad run. Season squad runs consist of many multiple small squad runs and at the end or the middle of the season a huge squad run happens (Which is the last one for the season) and whoever wins the last one or won the most squad runs wins the season. Which when winning a season squad run comes along with a huge reward that can be either a gift in the catalog, a badge, or multiple promotions. It is extremely hard to be promoted when you are a high rank within the guild so these squad runs are good if you need a promotion in the guild. Reputation can also be earned if you participate in certain events and how you act towards squad mates in squad runs also determines what reputation roles you may earn. The extra activities are the main sports of the entire guild and have a lot to offer. Boss fights, cog factories, and cog building fights can also be hosted as an event, for example a team vp. It isn't necessary to participate in all of these events or any, it is optional, however the guild encourages everyone to participate within these events; even people not in the guild. However, being in the guild brings rewards when you complete events, if you aren't in the guild you will not receive any rewards. Racing events are simple a bunch of people do as many races as they can and whoever gets the most wins or someone races the guild for the last 3 people and whoever wins the last race wins the racing season. Usually racing seasons are towards September and usually uncommon. Golfing activities are extremely rare as not every toon loves golfing, usually some see it as boring or not a fun sport, which causes the guild to not have events with golfing much. Whoever golfs the most wins or whoever gets the most wins in golfing usually wins the event. Proof for events is easy you just send in a snapshot with using the snipping tool if you are on a windows laptop or any type of picture you send in to their discord. Joining The Guild Joining the guild is fairly easy, you simply have to know a CFG moderator and ask them to join. Once accepted you can start participating in events or helping in cog battle operations. If you can't find a CFG moderator you can always comment on this page and ask to join. If not simply ask around when you see a bunch of cog crushers in toon town. The official discord for the guild is still being worked on so you may not be able to rank-up in the guild yet or assist the guild. The joining topic on http://cogfightersguildinfo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cog_Fighters_Guild_Info will be edited when the official discord for the guild is finished and will be added the link in that topic. Guild Previous Events -Operation Stomp Sellbots (Storm Sellbothq) -A Safe T Market Crash (CFO Boss Runs For A Week) -Blind Justice Served (CJ and DA Offices runs for a week) -No More Sales (Factory and VP runs for a week) -Cold Calling Winter (Defeating cold callers only on a mega invasion for a week) -Squad Run #01 Marathon Running (Seeing which squads can kill the most cogs for a month) NOTE: Not all events are listed here! There are way too much to be listed however the most popular ones have been listed here. The "A Safe T Market Crash" operation flag will or has been used on the Operation Crash Cashbot Hq.